


XX

by Watchmechooseyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 20 orgasms for 20 years, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, kinky fuckery, shame? i dont know her, tessa can still walk thank you very much, tessa please dont sue me, this is what i call retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchmechooseyou/pseuds/Watchmechooseyou
Summary: "One orgasm for every year of our partnership. What better way to celebrate, eh?"





	XX

“Oh my God, stop, you need to stop. I need a break.” Tessa says, lifting her leg from Scott’s shoulder, pressing her foot against his chest, pushing him away from her.

Scott pulls his fingers out of her, making an obscene wet sound. “Fine. But just so you know, this is just the start.”

“Scott, I don’t think I can take any more of this, I need at least a few minutes.” She says, her cheeks flushed and her thighs clamped together tightly.

“Of course,” He gets up from the bed, sucking his still wet fingers while looking down for his boxer-briefs, “but not too long, ok? We don’t have all day, remember?”

Tessa buries herself deeper against the mattress and the pillows, “You have to be kidding me, you cannot be serious about this.”

“T., of course I’m serious about this. It’s our anniversary and this is my gift to you! One orgasm for every year of our partnership. What better way to celebrate, eh? We are not living this house until I’m finished with you.”

“Babe, I won’t survive this,” she whines, “I don’t even think is physically possible to have twenty orgasms in one day.”

“Tess, don’t be silly, of course it’s possible.” he says, smirking. “I’ve read that the maximum recorded was in a laboratory, and it was a hundred and thirty-four orgasms in an hour, can you believe it?”

Tessa gasps. “Of course you did research on THAT.” She says, annoyed. “You could have at least given me some kind of warning, Scott.”

“Oh please, and ruin the surprise?” He said guiltless, “I would never.”

“I could have prepared myself, I was completely blindsi-” Tessa stops abruptly, sitting up as realization downed on her. “Oh my God, you- that’s why you made me eat all those donuts… and the muffins.”

He shrugs, “Yep, carb-loading,” he says _as_ _if it was obvious_. “You need to keep your strength up for this, eh?”

“You’re unbelievable,” she says while flopping back against the pillows, trying to stifle the smile demanding to break out all over her face. Sometimes this man was just so ridiculous.

Scott sits down back on the bed beside her, sliding his hand up her leg. “Tessa…”

“Uh uh, no way, I’m still on my break, Moir.” She slaps his hand away. He pouts.

“You can’t say you haven’t enjoyed so far, I mean, I was there you know... And I’ve already made you come six times this morning, so it’s been good.”

Hmmm, he’s right, she has been enjoying it. And she hadn’t suspect anything at first, so caught up in their bubble. From the moment they decided they were ready to upgrade their business partnership to lovers, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, _well, they never did_ (but that’s beside the point), they just wanted each other so fucking much, so when he woke her up with a hand slipping between her legs and his lips on her ear, whispering “congrats for putting up with me for twenty years” as he worked her up with his fingers, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And then he made her come with his tongue. And then they fucked in the bed, followed by one more round in the shower. Up until then it hadn’t seemed too unusual, they were celebrating after all, so she hadn’t even give a second thought. But after the shower he pulled her back onto the bed and  that’s when she had started to get suspicious. Something was _up_ , beside him.

“I admit the first six were good.” She says humming with a shy smile on her lips. “They were really good. Amazing.” When she looks at Scott, she can see a shit eating grin already forming on his handsome features, his mouth opening to make a smart-ass remark. She quickly starts talking again to interrupt him, “But that’s enough.”

“No, T.,” he says, shaking his head stubbornly. “Come on, we can’t stop now. We’re doing great.”

She groans. “I’m won’t be able to convince you to give up on this idea of yours, am I? I need more coffee.” She gets up from the bed and reaches for her robe. Sliding the white fluffiness over her naked body, moving toward the door. “You know… for more energy.”

Scott follows behind her as she paddles through her living room and over to the kitchen. “That’s a great idea, Tess. Also, we should probably take some water into the bedroom, to avoid dehydration.” He winks at her and opens the fridge, taking two bottles out.

“We only have fourteen orgasms to go and we have to meet our families for dinner at six, which means we have to leave at five-thirty, and we’re going to need half an hour to recover and an hour to get ready, that means we need to be done by four.” He checked the clock. “It’s pass eleven, that’s less than six hours, let’s get to work!” He claps cheerful, opening one of the bottles to drink.

Tessa’s seated on one of the stools, sipping at her coffee. “That’s great math if you completely ignore the fact that I’m human,” she says rolling her eyes, “I find very disconcerting that we still have fourteen orgasms to go and you think I’ll only need half an hour to recover. Besides, when our parents ask how we spend our first anniversary as a couple, what do you propose I tell them, huh?” Scott chokes on his water, coughing, a horrified expression on his face. “Imagine when my mom asks what gift you gave me. You know I don’t like to lie to her, maybe I should tell her the truth, “ _Oh, mom, Scott decided to make me come for every year we have been together since we were kids, isn’t that nice of him?_ ”

He stares at her, his eyes huge and his neck red from embarrassment. “I… I guess didn’t think about that.”

Tessa covers her mouth behind her mug, trying not to burst out laughing, he looks absolutely terrified. “Yeah, you were clearly focused on other parts of your plan.”

“Ok. It’s fine, it’s all good,” he says shaking out of his stupor, “I’ll think of something.” Then he focused on her, narrowing his eyes. "And don't think you can distract me from the task at hand, Tessa Virtue. Finish that coffee and get your sweet ass back into the bedroom."

She held his gaze with her own as she drained the mug and stood up from the stool. "Okay, fine, let’s do this.” His entire face lit’s up and she can’t help but smile.

"Wait… Really? You’re in? You're not going to argue anymore?"

"And what's the point in that? It's my gift, right? I might as well enjoy it." She shrugs and slowly undoes the sash of her robe, slipping off her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor around her feet.

She pauses beside the dinner table and looks at him, "I'm ready whenever you are, babe.” To her surprise that statement was completely true, despite that fact that she came six times this morning, her body was thrumming with excitement.

Scott hurries to join her. As soon as he’s close enough, he dumps the bottles on the table and his arms wrap around her torso, her bare ass making contact with the rustic wood. “You’re so gorgeous,” he says while his hands travel over her soft skin.

“I thought you said that we were going to the bedroom?” she asks innocently, eyelashes fluttering.

“A change of scenery is just what we need, the setting it’s important too.” His voice trails off as he gets distracted by her breasts, one hand going to her backside while the other envelopes one of them.

“Scott-”

He lowers his head and devours her breast, sweeping his tongue over the sensitive nipple, her flesh erupting in goosebumps. His other hand moves under her thigh and wraps her leg around his hip, her groin making contact with his leg. He pushes her over the edge of the table, sitting her and starts to work on her other breast, giving the same attention, rolling his thigh into her, synchronizing with the twirling of his tongue around her nipple. She tips her head back and arches her spine, letting out a deep moan, grinding herself onto him, her eyes closing tightly, her breathing shallow and rapid.

He lifts his head, lips red and hair mussed, "Did you just-"

She nods, her cheeks gaining a beautiful shade of pink. "Number seven."

"Fuck, T., that was fast." He slips his hand into her wetness and she shudders, hissing as his thumb teases her clit. "You ok?"

"Harder, please, harder," she gasps, gripping his shoulders, her fingernails leaving half moons where they dig into his flesh, but he doesn’t even wince, pushing two fingers into her roughly, moving his thumb against her clit in tight hard slow circles. It only takes another moment before she whimpers, tensing and shuddering again.

Scott removes his fingers and licks them, grinning, his lips glistening with her under the morning light coming through the window. "Eight. See? I told you it was possible."

Tessa slumps against Scott, her body limp and completely spend. "What if I can’t walk at the end of this, how will I get to the restaurant then?"

He laughs, amused and kisses her forehead. "I'll carry you if I have to."

She rolls her eyes, "Wow, my hero."

"Hey,” his hand finds her chin, making her look into his eyes, “It’s okay if you don't want to do this, I’ll underst-"

"No," she says, lifting her hand to ran through his hair, trying to smooth the mess she made, smiling affectionately at him, "We’re already to deep into this, now we’re going to finish." She brushes her lips across his, their foreheads kissing. "Who knows, maybe it might even be fun."

His face brightens up. "As long as you're sure."

"I am." She starts to move away from him to get down from the table but pauses when the front of his boxers presses against her thigh. "Scott," her hand caress the bulge over his boxer-briefs and squeezes gently. "Are you part of my gift too?"

"Yes." He grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away from him. "But not right now.”

She stares at him with hungry, possessive eyes and puts her hand on him again. "You were the one that was just talking about some variety." Abandoning subtlety, she pulls him out and reaches to wrap her fingers around him, proceeding to stroke Scott’s length with her hand, his boxer-briefs hitting the floor.

He growls, covering Tessa’s hand with his own, "I think I need you to fuck me for number nine."

He presses his face into the crook of her neck and kisses her hungrily there, teeth and tongue punishing her skin. She smiles, completely breathless, her heartbeat erratic. The words  _fuck me_  never fails to get him hard, and in this case, even harder.

"God, Tessa."

"It’s actually Goddess," she laughs breathlessly, using her hand to push him back. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

 

Two hours later, they broke for a late lunch, "Fourteen at 1pm, we're really good at this. I knew all the stamina we have now that we’re training wouldn’t go to waste.”

"It’s almost like we’re competitive or something," she teased. "So, what's next?”

He focuses carefully on his sandwich, and then he meets her gaze, "Maybe it’s time to tie you down, Virtch."

" _Oh_ ," she breathes a low whine, her throat working around nothing. She reaches for her water glass. Scott watches her quietly.

"Only if you want to." He waits until she looks up at him. "You don't have to."

"I know."

"It's just-," he cleared his throat, "The last time was good, like… really good. I mean, you seemed to like it. A lot."

"I did,” she feels her face getting hot, "I do."

"And I’m not sure if you remember, cause you were kinda out of it by the end, but you had a lot of orgasms that night." He can’t contain the smirk. "I mean, not that I was counting."

She laughs, cringing and burying her warm face behind her hands. "Please, you were totally counting, Scott."

He looks at her. "Busted. So, what do you think?"

She held out her glass. "Pour me more water. I think I'm gonna need it." ~~~~

* * *

 

By 3pm they are both starting to tire. Tessa pushes Scott's face away from her body, not for the first time, and clamps her legs together again. "I need another break, Scott. I don't think I can make it."

"Sure you can." He slid up beside her on the bed and gathers her in against his body, cuddling her sweaty body. "We're almost there, T. Only two more to go."

"Well, I can’t deny this has been fun… I never would have thought we'd make it this far," she admits with red cheeks and red wrists, which were still a little sore from being tied up.

"What? You still doubt that we can do anything we set our minds to? We can do anything as long as we’re together, Tess." Scott said with the biggest smile, looking proudly at her.

She snorts and rolls her eyes, “You think you’re so smart, after this you’ll be lucky if I let you near me for a month.”

His eyes widened, “You wouldn't do that to me just for trying to do something nice to celebrate our twenty years together. You’re not that cruel.” He says in mock exasperation.

"Mmmm… This is definitely a day I'll never forget, I’m always glad to celebrate our partnership, but this year I’m especially glad to have you here, like this... with me,” she says, her tone soft. She puts her hand against his cheek and kisses him tenderly. He pulls her into his body, their lips moving gently. He doesn’t try to deepen the kiss or touch her, his hand resting lightly on her waist, enjoying the moment. After a few minutes, she starts circling her hips against him, signaling her eagerness to be touched more intimately.

"Scott," she whispers into his mouth.

"T.?"

"Touch me."

"I am touching you, Tessa." He squeezes the hand that’s resting on her hip to prove it, and she shudders with the light caressing of his fingers.

"You know what I mean... please."

"What about your break?” He kisses her neck, his lips traveling to her collarbone, sucking on her throbbing pulse point.

"That’s over," she wriggles her body against his, her breasts bouncing lightly, her nipples making contact with his chest, spreading her thighs wider in anticipation. "Touch me. Please. Slowly.”

His breath hitches. "Okay, baby. Anything you want." He slips the hand on her waist leisurely across her lower stomach until it reaches between her legs. He starts stroking her slowly, very gently. She moans, on edge already, so slick, her folds swollen and pulsating, her body shakes underneath him, shining with sweat, her dark curls a mess against the pillows.

“Just like that.” She encourages, closing her eyes tightly, her body rigid as Scott works her higher and higher.

“Feel good? He asks against her skin.

“God, yes,” she pants, trying to force his fingers further inside her.

But Scott pulls back until she drops his hand, chuckles low in her ear, “Who’s in charge, Tessa?”

She bites her lips, resisting the urge to growl, “ _You are.”_ She admits, frustration slipping through her tone.

“Good girl,” he says, starting to touch her again, stroking his hand along the inside of her thigh and she arches up against his fingers when he finds her wetness. He caresses every nerve ending he knows exist, rubbing and teasing her clit, while attacking her mouth with demanding kisses, his strokes getting rapid and relentless now.

“Oh, oh, yes, Scott, I’m coming,” she mewls, her back arches as her body tenses and she presses herself up into his hand.

And then she falls back onto the bed again silently, humming contently.

He presses a kiss to the dip in her shoulder when she leans back against him again. "Fuck, T., you drive me insane. Only one more to go."

* * *

 

They’re both with their backs against the headboard of her bed, panting.

“Last one, T., how do want it?” He says, lacing his fingers with hers and resting their joined hands on top of his chest.

“I want you inside me,” she tells him, flirtation clear in her tone and in the way she suddenly begins to turn herself toward him, stroking her fingers up and down his thigh, and then her hand finds him, hard against his lower stomach and wraps around him.

“That can be arranged.”

She moves into his lap, her naked body fitting itself on top of his. She’s already breathless and he hasn’t even touched her. Her body is so aroused again that if it was anyone else she would be embarrassed.

Scott kisses her hungrily, her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. He pulls back to get a better angle on her chest, slowly drags the flat of his tongue over one nipple and then the other, he sucks the peaked flesh into the hot cave of his mouth, one of his hands pressing against her arched back. Tessa cries out when the suction gets to the point of pleasurable discomfort for a brief second before he blows the puckered flesh to soothe her and she shivers.

“Oh God,” she moans, her hands clawing at his neck and shoulders, undulating her hips harder against his every time he sucks her breasts a little harder, shooting pain and excitement straight to her core, “Scott, I need you.”

He hums against her right breast and then releases it with a pop wet sound. She casts her eyes down to watch Scott take himself in hand and graze her clit with his tip, making her muscles contract and she has to remind herself to not close her eyes, to watch this, watch him stretching her when she sinks on him. She’s holding her breath, trembling above him.

Scott grunts when he starts to circle around a few times, coating the head of his penis with her wetness, and then he nudges at her entrance and encourages her to slowly slide his hard length inside her, inch by inch.

Tessa lets out a shaky breath when they are entirely joined to one another.

“Okay?” He asks her, barely moving a muscle, waiting for her. _She’s so sensitive._

She answers him with a squeeze and release of her internal muscles and he closes his eyes tightly, throwing his head back with a thud against the headboard. She withdraws until he almost slips all the way out and then sinks back into him again.

Scott grabs Tessa by the waist to help her move while she uses his shoulder and the headboard of the bed to push herself up and down into him, slow and steady, they set up a regular rhythm. She twists her hips, breathy moans coming out of her mouth, her inner muscles relaxing around him.

“I dreamt about this,” she confesses on a whisper, “I wanted you for so long, Scott.”

“Fuck, T., you dreamed about me fucking you?” he says, making her cheeks flush and her eyes darken, his voice sounding strained, he knows how much she loves when he talks dirty to her, “I wanted you, I wanted us, for so long. I can’t even remember what is like to not being in love you, to not being able to love you like this,” he admits, reaching behind her to cup her right buttock, toned and firm.

She moans throatily, “I love you.”

His hands grip her waist and he lays her down flat on the mattress. Their bodies are on fire, sweat making their skin slick. Scott takes hold of both Tessa’s hands and links them with his own, raising them to both sides of her head, as he starts to thrust into her faster, which she catches on quickly and eagerly begins to move her hips up into him at the same pace.

Tessa groans when he pushes deeper and Scott drives harder into her, his face buried on the hollow between her neck and shoulder. She slips her hand from his and cards her fingers through his hair, tugging so they can lock their gazes. Tessa lifts her legs, wrapping them around his waist

"Come for me Tess, come for me one last time."

Flesh slaps wetly against flesh and they both speed up, Scott reaches one hand between them to rub her clit and she stalls in her movement, her climax drawing a long cry of pleasure from her.

He thrusts into her again, a slow roll of his hips, and then she sees his face tense up, his expression morphing into something closer to pain and he comes inside her. His head falls against her shoulder, his teeth bared on her flesh.

They collapse against each other, gasping for air, skin damp, “Happy 20th anniversary, T.,” he mumbles, bracing his arms to lift his body off of hers, brushing his lips against hers.

She giggles, a sated sleepy smile on her face. "Happy 20th anniversary, Scott."

He wraps his arms around her body, embracing her. Tessa scoots against him until they are spooning.

“You’re gonna fall sleep on me?”

“Nop,” she says, her eyelids already closed, her breathing getting gentle, her body relaxing.

“It’s okay, we got time, rest.” He says, kissing her forehead, “If you’re tired now, imagine when we celebrate our 40th anniversary.”

Her eyes shot open, “You’re going to kill me.”

* * *

 

"Scott! Tessa! Happy anniversary!” Kate Virtue exclaims with a big smile as they entered  the restaurant, his parents close behind. "So good to see you both,” she says hugging Scott.

“Hi, mom.” Tessa murmurs while hugging Kate.

“Hi, Scotty,” Alma greets him, hugging and kissing his cheek, “Oh, Tessa, I’ve missed you, give me a hug.”

“And right on time,” Joe says, “Thank God for Tessa,” everyone laughs and Scott scoffs.

“Come on Dad, I’m not that bad.” Scott whines while Tessa moves to hug his dad.

"Hey, Joe, nice to see you."

They all accommodate on their reserved table and Tessa feels her mother looking at her. Really looking at her. She smiles brightly, hoping Kate missed the wince that she couldn’t contain when she sat down.

Scott looks everywhere but at their parents.

"Everything okay?" Alma asks, looking curiously at the couple.

"Oh, everything’s perfect," Tessa says while she exchanges a look with Scott, trying not to burst out laughing.

Joe doesn’t say anything. There are some things with these two he never wants to know about.

Kate’s focus shifts from Scott to Tessa, “So, how did you celebrate your anniversary?”

Alma chips in, “Did you do something nice for Tessa, Scotty?”

Tessa almost spits out her wine and starts coughing, looking frantically at Scott but he’s no good.

There’s a look of panic etched on his face. He forgot.

_They’re so fucked!_

**Author's Note:**

> I blame rainy-sunshine (btw if you haven't read her headcanons, are you really living your best life?) and the devil, I mean, the person that suggested the "Scott getting Tessa to come 20 times for 20 years of them skating together" - I hope you're happy that Tessa won't be able to sit for a week! Except on Scott's face.  
> Honestly, I wasn't sure about this, but they keep fucking on ice (I'm talking about you, yes, YOU, SOY), messing with my brain and at this point I don't know how much more I can take, just put me out of my miserable, will ya?  
> I probably could've done it about her birthday instead, but we all know Scott's too soft with her on her birthday, they probably had sex and then cuddled and he cried about how happy he was to FIND HER and LOVE HER. (The "Maybe it’s time to tie you down" part was completely ignored because i was found soft too so maybe i'll post another day what went down).  
> Also, I'm so happy I decided to write again, especially about these two (I wasn't expecting the porn part, life is full of surprises i guess), but you're all so kind and funny and I feel very safe about posting my fics, so thank you!  
> I hope everyone can enjoy this. Thank you for your time.  
> ps: english still isn't my first language, so let's all go nice and easy on me if something seems off, bye.


End file.
